Join Me
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Kind of short, but Remus wakes up in a dark, strange place, only to find him and his family were kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback. Wolfstar, Teddy Lupin


Remus awoke, sore and tired. He didn't know where he was, he only saw darkness. Trying to move to get a better look at his surroundings, he noticed that his arms were behind his back, chained. He pulled at the restraints for a moment before deciding to save his energy. Instead he just searched his surroundings the best he could.

"Dadda!"

Remus whipped his head around upon hearing the small child's voice. _No_... Remus thought.  
There was a small steel cage in the corner of the room. Light was shining on it through a break in the ceiling, letting Lupin see just what was inside. His family sat in the cage looking ultimately terrified. Sirius sat on the ground holding Teddy in his arms. His hair was caked with blood from a gash that was above his left eye and he didn't even seem to notice Remus was awake. Teddy on the other hand was cuddled into the crook of his father's neck, looking untouched. He was trembling, tears going down his cheeks and his hair was an unnerving shade of purple.

Who had done this to them?

As if on que, a low sadistic laugh came from the center of the room, causing Remus to look towards the voice,"Good, you're awake."  
Then Remus saw him,"Fenrir," he gasped. Remus hated this man. This man, Fenrir Greyback had ruined Remus' life. His innocents.  
The brawny man smiled with his sharp teeth," You remember me! How long has it been? Six? Seven years?"  
Remus looked down, hating having to relive the memory of that night,"How could I forget?"  
"At least I didn't break your humor, Remus," Fenrir chuckled.  
"This isn't funny. What do you want?"  
"What do I want? I want you to answer all of my questions."  
"And what do I get out of it?"  
"You get to go home."  
Remus held his tongue. He wanted to spit in Fenrir's face. Tell him no, that he wanted to go home with his family now, but that would most likely just end up with them getting more hurt.  
"Do you like being a werewolf?"  
Remus huffed,"This is bullshit! You know that answer!"  
"Do you?"  
"I'm not playing your god damn games, Fenrir!"  
Of course Remus didn't like being a werewolf, and Fenrir knew this. Remus didn't want to let the older ale play with him like a dog toy.  
Fenrir came face-to-face with the younger male,"You know, when I first bit you, you tasted like dark chocolate. Sweet but bitter. I wonder if anything has changed."  
"REMUS!"  
"DADDA!"  
Voices shouted but Remus couldn't hear them under his own shrieks of pain as the older male's teeth sunk into the younger's neck.

" _Daddy, will you check under my bed?"_

Lupin tried kicking the man off but he was too big and strong.

" _You can't possibly think there are still monsters under there? You're too old for that nonsense."_

The voices were getting softer and softer and Remus felt his eyelids go heavy.

" _But I swear there's something under there!"_

"Ah, ah, ah, " Fenrir chuckled standing up and taking out his wand,"You can't fall asleep yet."

" _I refuse to check, as I said, you're too old for this, Remus. Now go to sleep."_

A spell shot at Remus, a yellow light going straight into his chest. A surge of energy came over him. He was in so much pain, but he was a awake enough to pay attention to whatever Fenrir had to say. "You still need to answer my question, do you like being a werewolf?"  
"No," Remus said, breathing heavily, "It's a burden. I'm deprived of rights I should have."  
"Do you want things to be better for us?"  
"Of course."  
"The dark lord can fix that."  
"The dark lord can also kill millions of innocent people."  
"That's a small price, Remus. Join us."  
Remus made eye contact with the male and growled, "Kiss my ass."  
Fenrir nodded and ran his tongue over his teeth. The male walked away from Remus into another part of the room that Lupin couldn't care less about.  
"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM! BRING HIM BACK!" Sirius' voice boomed through the room.  
Remus looked up and saw Fenrir, dragging the small child to the wall opposite of Remus. He was being chained up, "LET HIM GO! I SWEAR TO MERLIN, I'LL KILL YOU."  
"You'll kill me? Go ahead!" The chains suddenly released, "You don't have the balls."  
Remus tried to push himself off the ground, but only got up an inch before dropping back down.  
"Pathetic!" Fenrir laughed, "Whatever made you think you could-"  
BANG! A door somewhere in the room burst open, sending light through it. Spells shot across the room. Remus saw a bright red light flash before falling into a deep sleep.

He awoke in a small room. The light was on and he felt soft cushions underneath him. His shirt was off and bandages covered his shoulder and lower neck.  
He looked to his left and saw SIrius waiting,"Remus!"  
The long haired man jumped into Remus' arms, "Ow, Pads, softer hugs please!" Remus hissed.  
Sirius jumped back,"Sorry! Sorry, I'm just happy to see to see you awake."  
They smiled at each other before Remus realised something,"Where's Teddy?"  
"Don't worry, love, Molly's watching him. Teddy's playing with Harry and Ron."  
Remus relaxed,"What happened? How'd we get out?"  
"The Order came. They found us using Teddy's trace. They petrified Fenrir and Kingsley sent him to Azkaban."  
"He- He's gone?"  
"Yup, he can't hurt us anymore."  
Teddy came bustling in, Molly behind him, followed by the other two boys, "Dadda!"  
"Sorry! He ran out of the room, I couldn't catch up." Molly said apologizing as the teal haired child jumped onto the bed.  
"It's alright Molly, hey, Teddy! Are you okay?" Remus asked biting his lip.  
"Hi uncle Remy!" Harry cheered, waving his hand at the wolf, "How's your owie?"  
"I howpe it tuwns into a new scawr. Re-re looks awesome wid his scawrs!" Ron boasted to Harry.  
"Alright, that's enough you two, you can talk to Remus later, "Molly said, ushering the boys out the door.  
Sirius and Remus laughed and joked about Remus 'awesome scars' before falling asleep together on the bed, Teddy in their arms.

Reviews?!


End file.
